The Incomplete
The Incomplete was a crossover thrash band, formed in 2006 at Athens, Georgia. They were one of the very first local bands to form in #fisk_maps, and the primary competitors of Vendetta for the first half of their run. They broke up in the fall of 2008, after guitarist and vocalist Robert Parsons learned of his wife's pregnancy, wanting to shed the commitment of being in a band to be a father. History Early days (2006-2007) The Incomplete first came to be when Bashe and Ryan met up with Robert, wanting to jam together. Up until this point, it wasn't stated that any of them played instruments, and this would be the first time this was seen from them in #fisk_maps. They played a few cover tunes together, and while at first they didn't feel like forming a band, they eventually decided they would do so, albeit without a name. The band was only three members for the first month of their existence, until Fang appeared, wanting a spot a second guitarist. He was accepted into the band, and they became a four-piece, staying that way until the very end of their existence, barring a few special circumstances. The first major accomplishment of the band was their performance at the Battle of the Bands in early 2007. There, they had their first taste of competition against Vendetta, who had recently switched to covering DragonForce constantly. During their performance, Chuck Schuldiner of Death, previously though to have passed away, performed with The Incomplete in a surprise maneuver. They also played an original song at the end of their set, which was about Starlight, bashing and insulting him. This strained Bashe and Starlight's relationship for a time, but was eventually talked over and fixed later on. Conflict and Fang's passing (2007) In the midst of a conflict regarding Loruke, Bashe had written a song for the band to play, but due to the hateful lyrics that bashed Loruke, The Incomplete refused to participate with Bashe once figuring out what the lyrics are about. Once the main conflict between Loruke and Bashe had passed, the band started to play together again. Later on, Fang would struggle with his reluctance of admitting he was homosexual. He was emotionally frail during this time, and decided that he would drop out of the band for a while, as to not be a burden on the rest of the band members. After about a month, he returned, having made peace with himself. He also gave the band their first name, "The End Complete", after the Obituary album of the same name. This would make referring to the band by name much easier. In a few more month's time, conflict would arise again. Fang suggested some metalcore influence, which set off all the other band members. After a bit of fighting, Fang would once again leave the band. The band continued on as a three-piece, including performing at the War of Bands. Fang would not return to the band, and was tragically killed a month or so later. His death shook up the band, and they had the difficult thought of replacing Fang after his death. Carlos joins, and the final days (2008) After Fang's passing, Carlos Tores showed interest in joining The End Complete, as they were still named at the time. Robert took him under his wing and taught him guitar; just enough so he could get by in the band. He eventually became an official member, and would remain in the band for a sizable portion of 2008. The band set out to finally record their first studio release, which would be titled The Remains of Life. Recording began and ended in March of 2008, and was in the following months. Before the recording of the EP, the band changed their name to The Incomplete, to avoid potential legal problems with Obituary. This is the name the band would have for the rest of their time together. Carlos also played on big show during his time in the band, in which they covered several classic rock songs as a tribute to their influences. This was the only major concert in which Carlos was a member of the band. After this, the band continued to do minor shows and rehearse together. Later on in 2008, Fang was revived in a series of strange events that featured the dark world that took his life initially. As a result, he was let back into the band, and Carlos left. Carlos would later join Radical Squadron, which had formed a few months prior. In September, Robert revealed to Bashe that he would be a father. Due to this, he knew he couldn't be in the band anymore, as it would interfere with his duties of being a father. The band decided to do one final show in November, which would include a long setlist and special guests. Before the show happened, Starlight wanted Bashe to include Cox in the show somehow, but Bashe refused, and Starlight became offended and insulted Bashe for being selfish. Starlight and Bashe's relationship would once again be strained for several months. The concert proceeded anyway, and was a success for the band. With their last show out of the way, The Incomplete was officially disbanded. Musical style The Incomplete started off with an uncertain musical sound, bouncing back and forth between thrash metal, death metal, heavy metal, and sometimes hardcore punk. As they would write more original material and continue to play, their sound was pretty firmly rooted between thrash metal and hardcore punk, which as known as crossover thrash in most circles. Sometimes the band would take on more of a death metal influence, but this relatively rare as their career progressed. Members * Robert Parsons - lead vocals, guitars (2006-2008) * Fang Johnson - guitars (2006-2007, 2008) * Joseph "Bashe" H. - bass guitar (2006-2008) * Ryan Tobs - drums (2006-2008) * Carlos Tores - guitars (2008) Discography * The Remains of Life (2008)